Visola
Visola is a Spiral knight that was sent down to Cradle. She originally was put into Vlakro's unit, however he along with the the rest of unit ended up getting killed in a mission where the floor they were on collapsed. Visola only managed to survive since Vlakro pushed her onto the elevator. Visola eventually got assigned with Byxe after they deemed her well enough to start missions again though she was reluctant and didn't like the idea of having more teammates. However she did warm up to Byxe eventually. Visola and Byxe were sent to retrieve a relic from the gremlin Razwog but ended up killing him. They later found out that Razwog had a nephew called Randolph who took over Razwog's power and started up an army. On their quest to take down Randolph they run into Mordequi, an energetic miner, who they agree to join them. They also bump into Cherika and Maietta who were attempting to get into Emberlight to help the gremlins there. Personality Visola is a very determined person. She can be quite rude to others and gets easily angry if things don't go her way. If she's in a good mood, Visola likes to tease people and can be childish at times. While she is generally cheerful outwardly, over the time of being a knight Visola's views have darkened and she quietly fears the potential loss of her current teammates. Strengths and Weaknesses Visola is quite skilled with a sword and can use a gun well, the usual weapons being the Acheron and the Shadow Driver. However she doesn't really have a proper fighting technique which can make her fighting pretty reckless. Likes and Dislikes Visola is very fond of Snipes and has a pet one called Purple. Byxe and Visola.PNG Visola and Gimpy.png|Visola and Gimpy Visola and Maietta.PNG|Visola and Maietta Vs Jelly king.png Byxe and Visola vs Snarbolax.png purple like a sir.png human visola.png Visola and Axel-Byxe.png Visola vs lost souls.png Visola and swarm nyreta.png Visola and Axel.png byxe and visola with snipes.png Cherika and Visola.png Axel and visola with snipes.png visola (2).png Angry Cherika.png visola watching tv.png Visola and Byxe hug.png visola and axel hugs.png Visola vs Nyreta.png chibi visola and byxe.png byxe and visola snoozing.png Visola and not dead byxe.png Visola does not like catknight fan, byxe feels indifferent.png Footy pajamas.png Chibi knights.png Chibi spiral knights.png Byxe and visola under mistletoe.png Visola and Nega-Visola.png visola's nightmares.png another one of visola's nightmares.png snipe attack.png Young visola nightmare.png Visola don't be a bitch and help her.png cherika and visola swap haristyles.png visola and nega-visola swapsies.png Nega-cherika doesn't like surprises.png snipe byxe.png Mr mrrrr and purple and visola.png getting real sick of your crap Cherika.png suck it losers.png Visola with lost souls.png Nega-Visola and visola.png Axel getting snipe attacked.png Team A Knights.png Axel and visola kiss.png Visola you don't look like you're paying much attention.png I don't think Byxe could look any deader.png Byxe and visola kissing.png Maietta and Visola.png Get well soon.png Byxe and visola snuggles.png Visola is not happy to see Cassiel.png visola, lanelli and nyreta.png Visola telling byxe something.png They're all dead, and it's all your fault.png Decisions decisions.png Your dumb bird died.png Don't cry visola you big wuss.png visola and mr mrrr.png Either visola is in a sad mood or just happy to see axel, it is a mystery.png no idea what the context of this is.png visola stop having these damn nightmares.png visola can't let Byxe do that.png Byxe needs to step up his game.png purple and visola.png This is a bad idea.png Cassiel is 100% done with visola.png Visola with a sunflower.png reaching the core.png Byxe is a terrible singer.png Everything is not going to be okay.png Movie maybe 2spooky for visola.png Byxe and Visola kissing in the rain.png What's that, more pictures of Byxe and Visola kissing.png Category:Female Category:Knight Category:Good Category:Team A